


Congratulations your married!

by MadyHatter44



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Charles Vane Lives (Black Sails), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Marriage, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: After spending the night in a drunken haze Y/N wakes to discover she had married the feared pirate captain.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Congratulations your married!

N P.O.V.

Stupid sun doesn't it know I'm trying to sleep? I groaned and rolled over to bury my face in the pillow beside me. What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is getting a drink the rest of the night was a blur. It was clear I had a few to many from the incessant pounding in my head.

"What the fuck?" My pillow groaned and shifted under my head. I shot up comming face to face with none other than the feared Charles Vane. I pulled away bring the sheet with me to cover myself while revealing his muscular chest.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He groaned bringing his arm to cover his eyes as memories of last night came flooding back.

~•~

The bar maid placed my seventh drink of the night down in front of me before rushing of to take an order from another customer.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here all alone?" His words were slightly slurred as he placed his mug down some of the liquid sloshing over the edge. I looked up to see the great Charles Vane take a seet across from me.

"Oh I don't know maybe waiting for a random fellow to sit down at my table?" I gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Well today's your luckey day." He leaned back gulping down the last of his ale.

~•~

I made a small embarrased squeal at how forward I had been in the conversation that had followed. There was a knock on the door, I glanced over to where Vane was now looking between me and the door.

"Fine, I'll get it." I stood up and made my way over to the door, sheet wrapped tightly around me. When I opened it there was a middle aged woman standing at the door 2 plates of food in her hands.

"How are our two newlyweds? I thought you 2 might want some breakfast." She spoke in a chipper tone as she walked in placing the plates on the small table in the room.

"I must say not many people will be forgetting your wedding last night or the party afterwards. Well I must be going, got some other guests to check on." She had closed the door behind her before I had gotten the chance to pick my jaw up off the floor. I looked from where Vane was now sitting up in bed wearing a shocked expression of his own to the golden band on my ring finger. 

My vision began to cloud and before I knew it I was plummeting towards the ground where everything went black.

~•~

We were getting some odd looks as Vane and I stumbled down the street singing at the top of our lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if we hadn't hit a single proper note this whole time. I stumbled and his arm shot out to catch me but he only succeeded in bringing himself down with me. I laughed as we lay side by side on the ground.

"Oh you think this is funny?" He asked between fits of laughter.

"Yeah I do." My words were so slurred I doubt he'd understood.

"I dare you to kiss the next person to come around that corner!" I said excitedly, pointing to the corner.

"And what do I get if I do?" He chuckled. I thought for a moment before the perfect idea popped into my head.

"If you do I'll marry you!" I said like I had created the world.

"And if you kiss them I'll marry you!" The confusing nature of his statement made perfect sence to my intoxicated brain.

"Deal!" I shook his hand as we got to our feet. At that moment John Silver came around the corner and I bolted forward wrapping my arms around his neck and smashing my lips to his. I pulled away to see the surprise writen on his face.

"Haha I win!" I turned and saw Vane hunched over laughing. I skipper over to him singing 'I won, I won, I wonidy won won!'.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Silver seemed taken aback by what was playing out in front of his eyes.

"I won so now... is it I have to marry you or you have to marry me?" I asked turning to Vane.

"Either way we're getting married!"

~•~

I yawned stretching my arms. It must have all been a dream, I sighed smiling to myself.

"I suppose you think it's a streak of good fortune that I Charles Vane has tied his life to yours then?" His voice brought me back to reality and I buried my face into my hands.

"It wasnt a dream? This is bad. Oh fuck me!" I brought a pillow over my face to muffle my exasperated sigh.

"Oh I already have." His low voice responded. I had walked right into that one. I rolled out of bed for the second time that morning and set about hunting for my clothes.

~•~

His hand traced the curves of my hips as his lips attacked my neck surely leaving marks. 

"Charles!" I practically screamed as I arched my back, pressing myself against his bare chest.

"That's it doll let everyone know who you belong to." His voice was low and malicious, I could feel it vibrate in his chest.

~•~

"Oh god." I did the final button on my blouse and dropped into the chair next to him, grabbing a piece of bread off one of the plates.

"So we're...?" I couldn't make myself say the word.

"Yeah. I checked around while you were out. All I could really get was that it was a hell of a good party." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"What's your name anyways?" He asked arching a scared brow.

"Y/N L/N. I just moved here from London." I fixed my posture as my mother's voice played in my head reprimanding me for the slump I had settled into.

"London ai? All by your self?" He looked curious as he continued eating.

"Yeah all by myself, what of it?" I leaned back in the chair lifting the front legs off the ground in another habbit my mother would have hated.

"You dont seem like the type." He stated looking me up and down.

"I'm not, that's why I'm here. What about you Charles Vane, I've heard some gruesome tales. What's your story?" I cocked my head in interest.

"Well for starters everything you've heard is probably true." I laughed thinking of what people in London thought he was compared to the man I had met last night who couldn't carry a tune to save his life.

"Well I grew up rough," my eyes flit over to the brand on his exposed chest. All the pieces clicked together. I had seen that brand in a book back in London. He had grown up a slave. I kept a neutral facial expression because if he wanted me to know he would have said.

"Joined Blackbeard's crew, came to Nassau and never left." It was clear I had hit a sore subject.

"What are we going to do?" Another wave of reality washed over me. I hadn't even been here a week and I had married one of the most feared pirates.

"To be honest, I've got no fucking idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a part 2 or if this is a good place to end.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
